NCIS: Santa Barbara
by XDioxideX
Summary: After a marine is murdered in Santa Barbara, NCIS and Psych must work together. Can the two teams cooperate, or will they fall apart in the process?


**This is just a silly crossover I felt like doing. It probably won't go very long, unless if you guys want it to.**

"Oooh, what's this, Jules?" Shawn asked, picking up a folder off of her desk and flipping through it. "Nasty. What happened?"

"Don't know yet, Spencer. That's why we're investigating." Lassiter snapped as he walked up. Shawn flinched slightly and glanced at Gus.

"Someone's got the grumble bunnies."

"Shawn, he always has the grumble bunnies." Gus stated.

Spencer ignored him. "So, Lassie. When do we get to go look at the crime scene?"

"You don't. Psych has not been asked to help with this case, and it will not be asked." Carlton shot a look at Juliet, as if to tell her not to ask them, no matter how stuck they got.

"But-but Lassie! We get _so_ bored doing nothing but eat and play paper basketball all day! There _has_ to be something you can let us do!"

"There isn't. Now let Guster go home. You've been dragging him around all day."

"Gus, do you want to go home, or do you want to solve a case?" Shawn looked at his friend.

"I think I want to solve a case. We'd get to meet new people, since that _is_ a dead marine. Some federal agency is probably going to show up, and I want to be on the government's good side."

Lassiter narrowed his eyes. "Chief Vick told me."

"Oh, good Lassie. There are special agencies that have to investigate the murder of military people." Gus explained. "If it's navy, then I think the agency is NCIS or something like that."

"This is just what I want. A bunch of government people hanging around and shoving their noses where they shouldn't."

The marine had been found in a woman's outside basement steps. She had been raking some leaves out of the stairwell when she discovered the gruesome scene. The man's throat had been cut down to the bone, leaving his head limp and bent at an unnatural angle. He was covered in what looked to be chemical burns, and his skull was shattered by a bullet. Whoever had killed him had wanted him dead very badly.

Shawn, Gus, Lassie, and Jules were looking over the crime scene when a pair of black Dodge Chargers pulled up. Lassiter narrowed his eyes and approached the cars as two people stepped out of each. Two of them walked away to look around as the others watched the head detective.

"What are you doing on my crime scene?" Carlton snapped. "You're not authorized to be here."

Shawn and Gus quickly walked up. "I think the older one has a temper like Lassiface." Spencer murmured as Gibbs looked Lassiter up and down. He had the usual scowl covering his features.

"Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo, NCIS." The sniper flashed his badge, Tony doing the same. "We were authorized by your chief of police."

"Well, Agent Gibbs, I was not alerted to this. So if you could kindly step off of the crime scene…" Lassiter lied as he motioned at the yellow tape surrounding the place.

Gibbs motioned at DiNozzo and murmured something that the others couldn't catch. The younger man nodded and stepped forward as the older walked away. "The chief specifically told us that you had been alerted. Lying to a federal agent is a criminal charge. You should probably change your story before you get caught." Tony grinned.

Carlton glared at him. When he said nothing, Shawn butted his head in. "I was there when he said that Chief Vick told him."

"Oh, so we have a witness?" DiNozzo knew he had the arrogant head detective trapped.

"I must have tripped over my words, Agent." Lassiter began. "I meant to say that I did know you were authorized to investigate alongside the Santa Barbara PD."

"That's what I thought I heard." Tony paused. "I know that you're Carlton Lassiter, head detective, and the cute blonde over there is Juliet O'Hara, but I don't know these two." He motioned at Shawn and Gus. Spencer was making a face. Lassie stormed off.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, head psychic at the Santa Barbara PD. This is my partner, Johnny John Johnson." He narrowed. "And Jules is _my_ girlfriend."

"Ignore him," McGee said as he walked up. "He hasn't been able to keep a relationship for more than two weeks in a long time."

"At least I've been able to have a relationship, Timmy." DiNozzo grumbled. "This is Agent McGee."

"Boss wants you to go look at something." Tim ignored the comment.

"Alright. Make sure that Shawn and Gus don't get in the way. Boss would have their heads if they did." Tony nodded and walked off.

"How did he know your real name?" Shawn hissed at his friend.

"I have no idea, Shawn. You might have met your match at being a psychic."

"He's just overly observant on people stuff. Not so much on computers." McGee rolled his eyes.

Spencer raised a hand and pressed a finger to his temple. "The spirits are telling me that you're a computer specialist."

"Easy to see. You could tell that I was agitated about him not knowing how to operate a computer." Tim shrugged. "I'm starting to think you're a fake."

"Come on, Tim. We both know that's a lie. Let me show you the place where the marine's body was found!" Shawn started to walk away, but Gus and McGee stayed put. "What's the holdup?"

"Not supposed to let you guys over there." Tim simply explained.

"Why not?"

"Do you want my boss to kill you?"

"He wouldn't—"

"Shawn, I do not want to die today. That guy looks as scary as Lassie when he's ticked, even when he _isn't_ ticked." Gus hissed. "Besides—I'm trying to get on the government's good side, remember?"

"Fine. Then at least tell me about who you guys are." Spencer directed his attention back to McGee.

"Gibbs is our boss, DiNozzo is the second in command, I'm the computer analyst, and Ziva is an ex Mossad officer. Don't bother her or Gibbs much."

Shawn leaned over to Gus. "What's 'Mustard?'"

"Mossad. Israel's version of Delta Force." His friend replied. "She could probably kill us and get away without a trace."

"I'll take a mental note of that." Spencer nodded. "What about Gibbs? I know he looks grumpy, but what's so bad about him?" He asked Tim.

"Just leave him alone, and you won't have to find out." McGee pulled out his phone as it began to ring. He answered it. "Hello?" There was a pause. "I know, Abs. We'll have it sent back soon, okay?" Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus. "Alright. Bye." The agent hung up.

"I'm getting vibes that Abs is actually Abby Scuito, the forensics specialist at NCIS." Spencer announced.

"You looked at my caller ID and guessed because I said we'd send something to her." McGee said coolly.

"Quite the smart one. What, did you go to some prestigious college and graduate top of your class?" Shawn narrowed his eyes.

"MIT, in fact." Tim smirked slightly as Tony returned. He was carrying a few evidence bags.

"We've got enough to send back. Boss is taking a last look around, then we're leaving." DiNozzo walked off towards the cars and set the evidence in the back before sitting in the driver's seat of the second car.

A few moments later, Gibbs and Ziva walked up. They motioned at McGee, and he said a quick goodbye before following them to the cars.

"Do you think they'll solve the case before us?" Gus murmured to Shawn as they drove off.

"Nah. They'll probably just follow Lassiface around the whole time." Spencer responded.

"But didn't they just take all the helpful evidence?"

There was a pause as Shawn realized that they had taken the evidence he would have needed to make a connection. "Well, crap."

"What did you think of them, Ziva?" Tony asked as they pulled away. The two of them were in one car while McGee and Gibbs were in the other.

"I think that Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara were very good. Detective Lassiter seemed a little Gibbs-like, but not terrible. O'Hara was polite." The agent responded. "Shawn and Gus seemed dumber than a crate of rocks."

"Box of rocks, Ziva. And how did you know they seemed stupid?"

"I was listening through McGee's phone until Abby called."

"Smart. Did you notice anything about the crime scene?"

"The body was obviously dumped there after the death; otherwise there would have been chemicals and blood on the ground. I also noticed that there were some muddy footsteps on the stairs."

Ziva looked thoughtful. "Muddy footsteps could mean they were killed near a water source."

"Exactly."

"I have a lead. Guessing by the amount of moisture in our victim's lungs, he was drowned. It seems to me that the bullet in his skull and slit throat were a cover up, while the chemical burns were to torment him. Jethro, you may be dealing with a serial killer. Other bodies have turned up like this in nearby areas." Ducky said.

Gibbs tightened his grip on the phone. "Alright. Tell me if you find anything else."

"You know I will, Jethro. Also, Abby received the evidence and photos you sent in. She is going through them now."

"Got it." With that, the agent hung up. "Our victim received the burns before being drowned. The shot to the head and cut throat were post-mortem."

Lassiter furrowed his brow as Tony fist bumped Ziva. McGee, Shawn, Gus, and Jules were all out following a separate lead.

"I knew something had happened near water. I saw muddy footprints on the steps, and there hasn't been rain for the past week. It couldn't be the owner of the house when she started working, because there would be no mud for her to step in." DiNozzo explained.

"Sounds logical. I knew there wasn't enough blood on the victim's body for the wounds to have happened while they were still living." Lassiter's bad mood had cleared up after hearing Shawn and Gus wondering how they were going to do anything the day before. He might actually solve the case before them this time. "This method of killing also sounds familiar. Other cities have been dealing with deaths like this."

"Duck also mentioned that this is most likely a serial killer, due to the number of similar murders." Gibbs said. He glanced at DiNozzo, who was wiping his brow. It was a hot day, and the team hadn't been very prepared for the high temperatures.

"Let the hunt begin." Tony grinned.


End file.
